Miss You So Much
by dandelion dreamless
Summary: Seandainya Naruto tidak mengalami ini semua, seandainya dulu Sakura memperlakukannya dengan lebih baik, seandainya Sasuke tidak akan bilang bahwa ia bisa menyembuhkan Naruto jika Sakura mau menikah dengannya...  NaruSakuSasu!


Fic jahat alert!

Fic jahat alert!

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto

Typo, typo, typo, misstype, misstype, typo...

.

.

Miss You So Much

.

.

Sakura menatap nanar melalui sebuah kaca pada sesosok anak laki-laki yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Melalui dua bola mata indahnya yang tampak sayu, ia bisa melihat wajah yang pucat dan kurus itu bernafas perlahan, meskipun dibantu dengan alat-alat medis yang cenderung mengerikan. Ia masih berjuang untuk hidup.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghapus air mata yang kembali jatuh ke pipinya yang juga nampak sedikit pucat. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis semenjak hari itu, hari di mana sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto, mengalami kecelakaan hebat yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya. Beruntung sedikit harapan masih tersedia untuk membuat anak laki-laki itu tetap hidup sampai sekarang.

Hampir setiap hari semenjak dua minggu yang lalu Naruto dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Sakura selalu menjenguknya, meskipun hanya bisa menatapnya jauh dari luar ruangan dikarenakan kondisi Naruto yang masih sangat kritis. Kondisinya memang tidak selalu stabil, terkadang begitu sangat mengkhawatirkan. Mereka berdua bersahabat baik, Naruto dan Sakura. Padahal sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus SMA, tetapi kenapa harus terjadi peristiwa ini?

Yang membuat Sakura sedih, ia mendengar ucapan dari dokter yang merawat Naruto bahwa sebenarnya kemungkinan Naruto untuk hidup sangatlah tipis. Tapi ia juga tidak menyangkal adanya kemungkinan Naruto untuk sadar dengan konsekuensi... gegar otak.

"Lebih baik Naruto hidup tetapi tidak mengenalku dari pada aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi untuk selamanya..."

.

.

Setiap pulang sekolah, Sakura selalu menyempatkan diri menjenguk Naruto. Terkadang jika dibolehkan dan kondisi Naruto sedang stabil, ia akan masuk dan duduk di samping pemuda itu, menceritakan tentang apa saja yang menurutnya bisa menghiburnya, biarpun Sakura tahu Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

Naruto adalah pendengar yang baik, yang selalu menghiburnya setiap ada masalah. Karena itulah meski dengan kondisi yang seperti ini, Sakura tetap bercerita padanya. Tentang perasaannya yang semakin galau. Sakura ingin Naruto mengerti.

"Naruto..." gumam gadis berambut pendek tersebut sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang ada di hadapannya. Tak ada gerakan yang menandakan bahwa pemuda itu dalam kondisi baik. Hanya gerakan pelan naik turun dadanya yang bisa mengindikasikan bahwa anak itu paling tidak masih hidup di detik ini.

Melihat Naruto yang menderita membuat dada Sakura sakit. Ia yang hanya bisa memperlakukan Naruto seadanya tanpa kelemahlembutan, ia yang selalu membentak dan mengomelinya dengan kasar, ia yang selalu menyakiti hati pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut. Ia merasa semua ini karma untuknya.

"Naruto, ayo bangun, Baka..." Tatapan Sakura semakin melembut, meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan menangkupkannya di dalam genggaman tangannya. Dingin. Tangan pemuda itu sungguh dingin, persis seperti mayat. Tapi Sakura tak peduli, ia menggenggamnya begitu erat takut terlepas, menempelkannya pada pipinya yang hangat.

"Apa kau tidak mau lagi melihat wajahku yang menyebalkan ini, Naruto...?" tanya Sakura yang tentu saja tidak bisa Naruto jawab. Gadis itu tersenyum miris. Sampai kapan Naruto akan menutup matanya? Ia sudah seperti orang gila yang kerjanya hanya berbicara sendiri dengan sosok yang bahkan masih belum mampu membuka kedua bola matanya.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Sakura tetaplah percaya. Ia tak ingin mempercayai dokter yang memberinya harapan palsu. Ia yakin sekali Naruto pasti akan membuka kedua matanya dan meyakinkan Sakura bahwa ia baik-baik saja, tersenyum dan memamerkan cengiran yang akhir-akhir ini tidak ada lagi untuk membuat dunia Sakura lebih hidup.

Tiba-tiba sebutir air mata menetes menjatuhi pipi pucat sang gadis yang masih menggenggam erat dan mencium beberapa kali telapak tangan Naruto. Butiran air mata lainnya menyusul. Ia ingin melampiaskan perasaan yang menyesakkan ini.

Menghela nafas pelan, Sakura berusaha tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau tahu, Naruto? Kemarin... Sasuke melamarku."

Setelah itu Sakura tidak bersuara lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan, menyembunyikan isak tangis yang bisa membuatnya semakin larut dalam kesedihan. Ia tahu, ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia sudah berjanji pada Naruto bahwa apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan menangis. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, menahan rasa sesak ini justru lebih sulit dilakukan ketimbang mengeluarkan emosi melalui air mata. Naruto tak akan senang melihat sahabat terbaiknya menderita, bukan?

Isakan itu semakin terdengar menjadi-jadi. Sakura tidak kuat lagi. Selama ini orang yang ia percaya untuk menjadi teman curhatannya hanyalah Naruto seorang.

"Padahal... a-aku... hiks," Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa lama waktu berlalu, Sakura menangis seperti ini. Seperti orang yang tertekan. "Pa-padahal aku ingin... hiks, aku ingin... a-aku ingin kau yang saat itu datang untuk melamarku, bukan Sasuke..."

Cengkeraman gadis itu pada selimut yang membungkus tubuh Naruto terasa semakin kuat. Ia sangat berharap saat itu Naruto mampu membuka kedua matanya dan mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sakura barusan, ucapan yang selama ini selalu disangkal gadis berambut senada bunga sakura tersebut. Ia menyesal, amat menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan Naruto, pemuda yang dengan tulus mencintainya tanpa paksaan. Bahkan, ia rela jika Sakura tidak memiliki sedikitpun perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Sakura mengangkat kembali wajahnya, memperlihatkan manik mata emeraldnya yang penuh keputusasaan dan kelopaknya yang semakin sembab. Nafasnya menderu dengan cepat. "Karena itu kumohon Naruto, bangunlah... apa kau ingin melihatku memakai gaun pengantin untuk Sasuke setelah lulus nanti? Apa kau tak ingin mencoba merebutku darinya? Kau sudah menyerah...?"

Saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu, Sakura dibuat sedikit kaget dengan gerakan kecil pada kelopak mata Naruto yang tertutup, membungkus kedua permata azurenya yang selalu berkilauan indah. Sakura masih tidak percaya. Apa tadi kelopak itu benar-benar bergerak atau hanya halusinasinya saja?

Mendadak pintu ruang rawat Naruto terbuka. Sasame, suster yang turut merawat Naruto tersenyum pada sosok Sakura yang masih setia di sana, sedang berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Waktu jenguk sudah habis, Sakura-san," ucap Sasame sedikit tidak enak harus mengucapkannya. Ia yang menjadi saksi kisah cinta mereka yang tidak bisa tersampaikan. Tidak, belum. Suster muda itu tahu bahwa Sakura adalah tunangan dari pemilik rumah sakit ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Tetapi entah mengapa, Sasame merasa ada keterpaksaan dalama hubungan dua insan tersebut. Sasame bukanlah orang yang suka ikut campur masalah orang lain. Hanya saja, ia adalah gadis yang sedikit terlalu peka terhadap orang lain. Dengan yakin ia bisa menebak, orang yang dicintai Sakura adalah Naruto.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Sasame-san," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum balik. Suster ini adalah gadis yang baik. Acapkali ia sering menceritakan tentang perkembangan Naruto pada Sakura.

"Sama-sama, Sakura-san. Oh ya, Tuan Muda Sasuke sudah menunggumu di depan," ujar Sasame sambil menyingkirkan peralatan-peralatan yang sudah tidak diperlukan lagi di dalam ruangan itu.

Mendengar nama itu membuat Sakura tersenyum pahit. Ia menoleh sekali lagi pada Naruto, mendekatinya dan menatapnya lekat. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Sampai hari pernikahan itu tiba, aku akan menunggumu, Naruto. Kuharap kau segera bangun dan merebutku kembali dari Sasuke," bisik sang Haruno sambil tersenyum. "I miss you so much..."

Sebelum air mata yang lain berjatuhan, Sakura buru-buru berpamitan pada Sasame dan berlari ke luar. Seandainya saja Naruto tidak mengalami ini semua, seandainya saja dulu ia memperlakukan Naruto dengan lebih baik, seandainya saja Sasuke tidak akan bilang bahwa ia bisa menyembuhkan Naruto asalkan Sakura mau menikah dengannya...

"Sakura?"

Sakura berbalik dan segera menyiapkan senyuman manisnya. Pria tampan yang memiliki dua bola mata onyx menggoda itu, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang pernah mengambil hatinya. Dulu. Tetapi yakinlah bahwa kini Sakura tidak lagi merasa seperti itu.

"Aku akan mengajakmu makan malam di rumah. Kau mau, kan?" ucap pemuda Uchiha tersebut sambil merangkul kekasihnya. Sakura membalas pelukan tersebut dengan lemah, sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Tentu saja..."

Keduanya meninggalkan area rumah sakit sambil bergandengan tangan. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan menyangka mereka pasangan yang saling mencintai, pasangan yang sempurna. Tapi apa mau dikata, hanya diri sendiri yang orang lain tidak akan mungkin mengerti. Sakura dan perasaannya, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, malang sekali nasibmu..." gumam Sasame pelan sambil merapikan selimut dan seprai yang digunakan Naruto. Sang suster turut sedih mengingat ia memiliki hati yang sensitif. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Sakura, tetapi ia bisa menebak pasti sakit sekali. Dan ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika suatu saat nanti Naruto bangun dan mengetahui...

Padahal Naruto lumayan tampan, bahkan Sasame suka sekali melihat wajahnya meskipun ada alat bantu pernafasan yang terpasang di sana. Seperti saat ini, Sasame senang memandanginya lekat-lekat. Melihat pipinya, hidungnya, kedua matanya.

Dan sekilas, kelopak mata itu bergerak. Pelan namun Sasame bisa mengingat dengan jelas. Itu tadi nyata! Barusan Naruto seperti sedang berusaha membuka matanya.

"Astaga!"

Tsudzuku/Owari?

A/N: Yeah, DanDless is back! Most definitely, incredible! Hahahaha *evil laugh* XD

So sorry for so many mistakes...

Anyway, thanks for reading ^^

With love,

DanDless


End file.
